The Unexpected Guest
by GRMartins
Summary: Scott and Ramona visit a friend that is back in town. Little do they know that an unexpected and surprising guest is also waiting them. Oneshot.


It was a cold autmn night. The one unsuitable for some to stay waiting at someone's door.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Scott asked for the fourteenth time.

"For the fourteenth time, yes! Bathrust, 386. We wouldn't be here so late if you weren't too busy deciding which shirt would look better on you. If you weren't so obtusely in love with me, I'd swear you had a thing for her." Ramona replied, scratching her head. Her hair was now crimson and she wore a leather jacket, a burgundy blouse, jeans and the 'Mr. Silly' shoes from the first time she met Scott.

He wore his jacket with the X-men symbol sewn, a polo shirt ('borrowed' from Wallace), cargo pants and an old pair of sneakers.

"She probably left already. Tough luck. Guess this is what happens when your boyfriend suddenly becomes 'King of Vanity'."

But then she could be seen from a few blocks away. She ran towards them, embarassed. She wore a simple grey sweater and a long skirt, with low-heel sandals.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" Lisa said as she greeted them and almost dropped the grocery bag "I was going to make a pie, but then I saw I had no eggs and ran to the grocery store! Have you been waiting here for long?"

"Not really. Vanity King Scott delayed us long enough."

"What? Can't a guy wish to look nice once in a while?"

"Trying to look nice to visit a friend that is a girl? Ramona, you better keep an eye out for this guy." Lisa joked.

"Eh, he did defeat seven exes to be with me. I don't think it gets better than that..."

"Right..." Lisa said, slightly uncomfortable and neither of them could explain why.

"Are you here alone?"

"No, I'm with someone... I am actually quite surprised he didn't answer the door. Must be distracted again."

"So, who's this mysterious fellow? Your boyfriend?"

"N-no, he's... well, I guess we're seeing each other, but it's nothing that serious. We met in set during the last movie we both shot and we really hit it off" she said, unlocking the door to that small apartment "please, wipe your shoes. My sister lent us the house while she's away, but she's such a neat freak that sometimes I wonder if paying for a hotel wouldn't be easier. Hey! We're home!"

"They're here already?" he said, coming to the living room with only a bathrobe "I just got out of the shower."

And Scott grew pale as he saw that the man was none less than Lucas Lee.

"B-but I..."

"You killed me with your trick? Yeah, sure... come on, I saw you back at Gideon's club! You think you were the only one that had an extra life in the tank?"

And then he went to Scott, but oddly he messed the guy's hair, rather then fighting him.

"I never thought you'd defeat him, you cunning rascal! Oh, 'sup, Ramona?"

"Lucas. You seem... different?"

"Oh, sure. I decided to leave the past for the past after Scotty here killed me. So what? Actually, it was me that told Lisa to get you to come over."

"What now?"

"Yeah..." she said, a little embarassed.

"We actually really met because of you, somehow."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you see... I was on the phone talking to Kim during a break in set. Lucas here overheard me when Kim and I started talking about how Ramona had left out of the blue."

"Stone cold." Lucas said and laughed.

"I was in sabbatical! How long until you let that go?"

"So, he then asked me if that Ramona was 'Ramona Flowers', I said yes..."

"We started talking about you two, how I thought you'd eventually hit it off again, how she wasn't so sure, we went on about other stuff and hit it off quite fine!"

"You thought we'd hit it off?"

"You had defeated six of us. Dunno, doesn't seem like someone that goes that far would give up. Beer?"

"Sure. Scott?"

"No, thanks. So, what movie were you shooting?"

"Could you be more of a blockhead?" Ramona said and slapped him on the back of the head "I told you thirteen times the name, it is 'Realm of Winterle'."

"Odd name."

"It's one of those epic fantasy stuff, like 'Harry Potter'. Except I play a snarky mercenary and Lisa is the young sorceress that hires my services."

"Sounds cool, man. Swords and magic and stuff..."

"It'll be on the theaters next week. Hope it gets cash, daddy's waiting for a sequel!"

Ramona could not help it but smile.

"You are... happier."

"Well, after I rebirthed, I looked back and saw how those other exes of yours were twisted. I was like the one with the least issues... I mean, those guys were evil! Me? I had just not moved on. So what if you cheated on me with that jerk Todd? It's all in the past, after all. And then I thought about what the hell was I thinking, teaming up with the guy you cheated on me with in the first place? After that it seemed more trouble than worth."

"And Gideon never tried to recruit you back? I mean, if I saw you again... I'd be so shocked it'd be easier for him to kill me in the first place."

"He did, but by then, I couldn't care less about the whole thing. I was the second ex. You defeated me. I had already done my job there. And then came Lisa and things became weird and now, seeing you, I finally am able to say that I really have no hard feelings."

"Lucas, you're monopolising the conversation again." Lisa said.

"Oh, right, I just had to say these stuff... feeling lighter now."

"Okay, now let them talk. Anything new?"

"Not much... we're still together, Wallace is still shacking with that european guy..."

"Oh, I don't know if Kim told you, but Stephen is gay."

"What? No way!"

"Way. Is he still with that guy Joseph?"

"I think so. Haven't seen him in a while. Let me think... Kim is seeing someone. I don't know if it is serious, but they have had three dates."

"It seems she forgot to tell me that last time I saw her."

"When was that? This thing with that guy is pretty recent."

"Yesterday."

"Okay, not that recent..."

"She shrugged when I appeared and said 'if even a poor dude like Scott could do it, why not you?'."

"WHAT? She really said that?"

"Yeah. Wallace laughed and said you'd freak out."

"You saw him too?!"

"We bonded last time I was in Toronto. Mainly because he and I liked to talk about the hidden shames of your past."

"COME ON!" he said, embarassed and they laughed.

It was a nice autumn night, after all.


End file.
